


Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, THEIR ALL HAPPY AND ALIVE, no one dies, no zombies, power au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Clementine was 15 when her parents sent her off to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth.  On the way there she befriends a young boy named AJ, who happens to be going to the same school as her. When she goes to the school, she's shocked to find others like her. Troubled in their own ways...like how she could move objects with her mind. A boy named Louis can set things on fire with his mind, and stand in fire unscathed. A girl named Violet can transform her body into mist. And this boy named Marlon can control lightning.Well...control was loose term. But that's why they were here, to learn to control their powers. At this school, Clem would make new friends, learn to master her powers, and even fall in love. But will all that be ruined when a force threatens life at the school?





	1. Welcome to Ericson's Boarding School for Trouble Youth - Clementine

"We're here." I silently looked at the bus driver, then to the small boy next to me, AJ. We had met at the drop off point, and actually bonded. His parents were relieved to know he'd have a friend going. And where we were going, you needed friends.

"Thanks." I stepped out of the bus, taking my suitcase and backpack, then helped AJ with his stuff. After grabbing our stuff, I turned towards the school. A prim school standing in the middle of the woods, hidden by all the trees. "Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth?" AJ wasn't pleased with that term. I couldn't blame him. This wasn't the ideal term they wanted to be used on them. "Hey now...this might be really fun." I spoke, walking down the dirt path, towards the school gates. AJ silently shook his head, looking up. Waiting for us at the gates was a woman, her hair in a short black bob. "Welcome to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth." She spoke, smiling at us. "That's going to be power washed into my brain isn't it?" I asked, rolling her eyes. The woman smiled at us, "Well, Clementine Georgeson, Alvin Reese Jr., follow me.". The woman returned inside the school, slowly followed by the two of us.

The two of us gasped in shock, stepping into the school. It was huge! "Woah." My mouth dropped, looking inside. A pair of girls stood with a young boy, they were twins I guess. The twin with her hair tied up waved her hand in the air, out coming pink and purple neon streaks. "That's the twins, Sophie is the one with neon powers, and that's her sister Minerva. Minerva has unique singing voice that can put people in a trance. Besides them is their brother Tennesse, or as he likes to be called Tenn. Go to him if your ever hurt, or see Eleanor. They both got good talent." The woman explained to us. "OH MY GOD." I stood shocked, as a dark brunette haired boy was bench pressing a freaking truck! The boy glanced at me, winking, as he continued his work out. "That's Mitch, our local strong man." Carley joked, "Seriously though, he's insanely strong.". She was getting more laid back as time went on at least, so that kind of helped I guess.

After seeing those interesting students, Carley opened the door to the main building. Well there were only two buildings in the school. The main hall where the classes and offices were, and the dorms. Thankfully they weren't co-ed, and were split up by gender. There was only so much new stuff I could handle at once.

"Watch out." A blonde girl came at me, and I expected contact. To my surprise, she went right through me, leaving a trail of what I thought was mist behind her. "What the heck?" AJ asked in surprise. The woman smiled, "That was Violet, she can turn her entire body into mist." The woman explained, before another person rushed in, a taller boy, looking only a few years older, sporting dark hair. "Hey, Carley, you seen Vi?" He asked quickly. "No Louis, I was actually about to give our newest students a tour." The woman, Carley, explained.

This caught the boys attention. A mischevious grin grew on Louis' face as he approached us. "Hello, welcome to our illustrious school. I will formally introduce you to myself. Louis Walters, at your service madame." He smiled, holding out his hand. My brown eyes widened as a fire rose emerged from his hand. "Woah..." I breathed out. "Impressive, I know." Louis smiled. "Louis." Carley folded her arms, "She needs to see the headmaster.". "Headmaster Ericson?" AJ asked, slightly concerned. "No, we got a new headmaster not to long ago." Carley explained, making her way upstairs. Louis looked at the two of us, "I'll see you two later.". "Alright." I smiled a bit, heading upstairs after Carley. "Careful, he does that to everyone." Carley teasingly warned, "He'll flirt and catch you in his trap.". "W-What? I wasn't, no-!" I began. "I was young once to kid." Carley spoke.

We made it to the top of the stairs, and two students left the office before us. They looked up, surprised to see us. "Newbies?" The blonde with a hidious haircut asked. "Fresh from the bus." Carley explained. "Don't get many new kids round here. My names Brody." The red headed girl said, holding out a hand. "Clementine. This school is insane. I never thought this was going to actually be real. I mean a school just for us?" I spoke. 

"No kidding, it was rough to adapt in our first few years." The blonde boy explained. Years? "How long have you been here?" AJ asked. "Years kid. Me, Louis, Violet, and Brody were the first students to come here. Been here since we were kids." He explained. "How long do we stay?" AJ nervously asked, making me hold his hand. "As long as you need to. No matter how long it takes to master your powers, or if you just need a place to stay." Carley explained to us. "It was nice meetin' yal, but we shouldn't hog up all your time. We'll see you at lunch." Brody waved us off, leaving with the boy.

Now back on track, Carley led us to the office, knoclong on the wooden door. "What is it?" A deep voice asked from within. "It's the new students." Carley informed. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke. "The door's unlocked. I want to see my new students." The man from within spoke. Carley nodded, unlocking the door. The two of us stepped in, facing the man who sat at the desk. He turned his seat at his desk to face us, a warm smile on his face.

"Clementine, AJ, pleasure to meet you. I'm headmaster Lee Everett."


	2. School Life - Clementine

After getting a brief introduction with Mr. Everett, I was given a scheduel, which happened to be the same for everyone. Made sense when your school had less than 20 students. Sadly, I had to leave AJ behind. I was led to my dorms, while AJ went with some older guy named Ben. Despite looking way older than most of the students here, Carley told me he was a student. Apparently some other girl named Sarah was also one of the oldest students here. Interesting. Guess it could take a very long time to control your powers. Kinda crazy.

Carley led me to the female dorms, passing by a few rooms, until arriving to a room. Written on the card was a single name 'Brody'. So I was with the girl from before? I thanked Carley, and used the key Lee gave me. "Hi-" Brody gasped in shock, not expecting me to appear, dropping a vase. "Woah!" I outstretched an arm, using my powers to catch the vase. Brody's eyes widened, as she turned to face me. "Did you just catch that?" She asked. "I did, unless you have telekinesis too." I remarked, putting my stuff down on my bunk. The shock on her face vanished, being replaced with a small smile. "Well I have the ability to stop time on any object." Brody spoke, sitting on her bed.

"So, roommates." I said, sitting on my own bunk. Brody nodded, her red hair kept back tightly in a neat pony tail. "How are the others here?" I asked. "Their great, being one of the first here, you defiantly get to see how much people grow here. We got plenty of folk here." Brody spoke.

Before anymore words could be spoken, the school bell rang. "Looks like that's our cue for food. You're going to love it. And you get to meet everyone." Brody exploned, walking with me. I couldn't help but smile, walking with her.

Brody led me to the dining room, and I was shocked by it's massive size. Okay, there were way more students then I had thought. Brody sat at a table with Marlon, Louis, and two people I hadn't seen before. "Guys, this is Clementine. Clementine, meet Mariana and Gabriel." Marlon introduced her. The boy, Gabriel, had an interesting blue haze coming from his body, and he didn't look entirely solid either. Besides him sat his little sister, who looked much more happy than him, the girl giving him a small wave. "Gabe's got a phasing problem going on, that's why he's going here. Poor kid can't keep solid. As for his sister, she's a shapeshifter." Louis explained. Gabriel glared at him, gasping lightly as he went through the floor. Brody thankfully stopped him in time with her powers.

My eyes wandered around the room. "Everyone here is troubled? Even the staff?" I asked. Brody nodded, looking at the table of staff. "Carley can control paper, Doug has technology manipulation, Luke can breathe under water, Eleanor can heal just like Tenn, and headmaster Everett...no one actually know what the guy can do." Brody remarked. The headmaster has a secret power? Interesting. "There's a lot more of us than I thought." I commented, looking up as Ben and Sarah passed plates around. I took notice of how both wore special gloves. "Yeah, it's crazy when we're all in one place." Mariana smiled. I returned the smile, before glancing around for AJ.

To my surprise, he sat at a table with Tenn, Sophie, Minnie, and Violet. "He's making friends fast. Good kid." Marlon commented, giving a small smile. I smiled as well. "So, what is everyone's powers?" I asked.

'Well there's Ruby, she can control plants. I think she can talk to them even. That really helps when you need to have a garden for most of your food." Marlon explained.

"Then we have the twins. Sophie has this awesome neon power, it's really pretty. Then Minerva, oh man that girl is like a siren. She can control your mind with her voice! That's a whole new level of telepathy!" Louis exclaimed.

"Can't forget WIlly. He's a little weird, but he can talk with animals. It makes him look crazier then normal." Marlon chuckled, getting a glare from Brody.

"Aasim has enhanced senses. That's useful for him, since he's one of our top hunters. We really rely on our own produce and catch to help prevent anyone from finding our base. So, him bein a tracker is super super useful." Louis explained, looking off to where Aasim sat with Ben, Sarah, Ruby, and Omar.

"Finally Omar, he can just control air."

I was shocked, all these unique and diverse powers. It was honestly inspiring to be here. To have a group care so much for us troubled that they don't want us to hide it, but embrace our powers and even learn to control them! Heh, maybe...just maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. "You look like your enjoying yourself." Louis spoke, taking me away from my thoughts. A fond smile grew on my face. "I am, I think I'm really going to like it here." I stated. This made the others smile as well. "That's good to know. We're all scared when we come at first, but it only takes a little while to learn your powers and find a second home here." Brody explained. Gabriel glared, flicking her off, making Marlon and Louis snicker. "Good, cause I wouldn't want a lovely lady like you leaving." Louis smirked. I rolled my eyes, flicking food at him.

Biggest mistake of my life.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Willy cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New powers learned:  
> Gabriel - Phasin  
> Mariana - Shapeshifting  
> Ben- Jinxing  
> Sarah - Shadow manipulation  
> Carley - Paper manipulation  
> Doug - Technology manipulation
> 
> All the students: Clementine, AJ, Marlon, Louis, Violet, Minerva, Sophie, Tennesse, Willy, Mitch, Aasim, Omar, Brody, Ruby, Gabriel, Mariana, Ben, and Sarah


	3. Food Fight - Violet

Seeing the chaos going on, I took of my necklace, allowing my body to completely mistify. "Smart thinking." My girlfriend Minerva spoke. "I'm not getting hit with food." I groaned out, staring at the morons before me. Willy stood on the table, giving out a loud howl as he tossed mashed potatoes.

"Willy!" Brody stood up, using her powers to rewind time and make the mashed potatoes go back onto his plate. Her eyes were a bright white, before shifting back into her natural blue. "You're acting like my mom!" Willy groaned. Brody went to speak, before gasping as a whole bunch of food was thrown at her. She turned, staring at Mitch and Marlon. "You-! UGH!" Brody yelled, tossing her soup at them. Everything grew worse once our most calm member started throwing food at the others. Gabe, Sarah, and I were the lucky ones who had food phasing through them, just witnessing the chaos. "This is so stupid." Gabriel remarked. I simply nodded.

Louis slipped off his gloves, grabbing a piece of bread which immediately caught on fire, his eyes glowing a bright orange as he used his powers. "Heads up!" Louis called out, tossing a burning bread at the others. "Careful!" Sarah pleaded, turning into a shadow to protect herself. "Your gonna set this place on fire!" Ruby called out, one of the few students hiding from the fight. "Not if I'm careful~!" Louis cooed, taking bread from Marlon and throwing them. Aasim used his enhanced senses to easily move away from the flying food, noticing them before they were even thrown. "I swear you're all kids!" Aasim yelled out. "I am a kid!" Willy responded, tossing potatoes at him. Aasim quickly leapt away, tuck and rolling out of the cafeteria.

"Guys, come on!" The staff attempted to stop the food fight, but it resulted them getting pelted as well. "Sorry Doug!" Ben smirked, actually having a little fun. "What-?" Doug yelped as his face was splashed with chocolate milk. "Oh come on you guys!" Carley used her paper to try and shield her, but in the end got dirty from food.

The food fight lasted for roughly three minutes before the cafeteria door was opened. All of us gasped, immediately stopping, the presence alone had us realizing who it was. I frantically tied my necklace back on, turning to the door. Standing at the entrance, was headmaster Lee, standing there, face blank. Even if his face was blank, they could all sense the disappointment on his face. Dropping the food, they all stood, looking at him. "Mr. Everett." Brody gasped out, quickly wiping the food off her clothes.

He said no words, looking at everyone. "This better be cleaned up, or else I'll have two rescue missions going on this month" Everyone groaned loudly, whislt AJ and Clementine looked confused. Mr. Everett turned to the food covered staff, before nodding his head for them to follow. The staff followed him out, closing the door behind him. "Thanks guys." Omar scowled at everyone. Willy nervously chuckled, looking at the others. "Let's just get this over with. Maybe if everyone actually works, we won't be heading back to the dorms by midnight." I stated, glaring at the common slackers in my group. "Come on guys, let's go." Marlon announced, heading to the closer to grab the mops and brooms. Everyone came over, grabbing cleaning supplies. "I don't wanna." Tenn whined. "Sorry baby brother." Sophie spoke, taking a mop and bucket.

Clementine walked up to the closet, grabbing a broom, before looking at me. "This happen often?" She asked. "I thought you liked talking to the bromance." I remarked, casting a glance to Louis and Marlon. "Their interesting, but I need someone more sane minded." Clem smirked, walking over to the same section of the cafeteria as me and Mariana. "That'll be difficult at our troubled youth school." I remarked, touching my necklace. Clementine looked at me, then glanced around. "What is that? I noticed you and Minnie both have the same necklace. Louis and Marlon got gloves, everyone has something." Clem questioned. Turning to her, I kinda forgot she was new. Taking my necklace in my palm, I sighed out. "The headmaster made these for us. It helps us control our powers." I explained. "You can't control them still, Brody told me you guys have been here the longest.". I looked up, glaring at Clementine. "Not all of us have easy powers like slowing and stopping time." I remarked bitterly, leaving Clem to clean some where else.

It still scared me, how my body could evaporate in seconds. When it first happened, I was so scared. I wasn't able to get my body back together until the headmaster came to my home. He gave me this necklace, keeoing me in one piece. No matter how much I train though, I can never control it. If I'm not careful...I might split apart to much and never be able to form again.

Sensing my fear, Minerva came over, squeezing my shoulder. I slowly looked up at her, tears threatening to leave my eyes. She spoke no words, and just hugged me tightly. That was all I needed right now. Contact. It helped me know I was solid, and that I wouldn't vanish in thin air.

After relaxing, I went back to cleaning, and we finally figured out what the new girl's powers were. Clem smiled proud of herself, using telekinesis to lift all the food into the trashcans. She even lifted some of us up to clean the higher spots on the walls and the cieling. "Impressive Clementine." Louis winked. Clementine flushed, getting distracted, gasping as she nearly dropped Ben who was cleaning the cieling. "Don't let him take control, only Minerva can do that!" Sophie called out. The neon troubled smiled as her sister glared at her, and continued cleaning.

With the Clementine's power, we were finally able to finish only an hour later. "Nice." Mitch spoke, standing proud. Brody glared at the strong troubled, and turned away. "I'm taken a shower." Brody groaned, "Please tell me you-". "I powered the generator, don't worry." Marlon called out, folding his arms. The time troubled sighed in relief, leaving the cafeteria. "Well, Im going to check on my plants. At least there I'm with civilized people." Ruby spoke, leaving, Omar following with her. "I'm going to my room" Aasim left, and soon everyone else began to leave. Everyone headed to their rooms, ready to sleep after that chaos. Maybe today would be calmer...but what was I exptecting from a school of troubled youth?


	4. One of the First - Brody

Mourning came, and I awoke letting out a loud yawn. Glancing to the other side of the room, I saw Clementine still asleep. It made sense, I was usually one of the first few awake. Getting out of my bed, I changed into my normal clothes, packing my pajamas neatly into my dresser. Keeping as quiet as I could, I left our dorm room.

As one of the oldest kids, that meant I had to help the most. Someone had to since Louis usually slept through his chores. Although speaking of Louis, I saw the fire troubled wandering around the halls. "Louis?" I asked, folding my arms as I roose a brow. He gasped in surprise, turning to face me. "Oh, Brody. I didn't uh, see you there." Louis chuckled nervously, trying to act like nothing happened. "What are ya doin' in the girls dorms?" I asked. "Um, well-" He began. Why did I even bother asking? It was obvious what was going on! "You're lookin' for Clementine aren't you?" I asked. The nervousness faded from his face, and he smiled.

"You caught me." He spoke, holding his hands in the air. I rolled my eyes, groaning, "I'm not telling you where she is. So get going before someone catches you. Everyone will wanna kill you if headmaster Lee gives us anymore rescue missions this month.". Louis tensed at that, before running out of the dormitories. "Weirdo." I remarked, following him outside of the dorms.

Stepping outside onto the school ground, I looked around. It sure was a beautiful day, sun was still risin too. Sometimes I wondered if I could freeze something that big. Just stare at the beautiful sight forever. But that was just selfish. For sure I can't go and do something like that. It'd have all kinds of bad effects. Looking around the school yard, I spotted Tenn, who was sitting at one of the outside benches, and Sarah, although she was mostly hiding out in the shadier parts.

"Hey there fella." Tenn looked up, seeing me he gave a small smile. I leaned forward, but not to much. "Whatcha doin' there?" I asked, trying to see what he was doing. Tenn moved a bit, showing me. I looked at the photo, smiling as I saw a drawing of Tenn and his sisters, Violet. "That's really sweet, I'm sure they'll like it." I spoke, before looking at the page below it. "What's that?" I asked. Tenn seemed hesitant, "I won't be made if I don't look good.". He silently looked at me, and showed the picture. I looked at it, and my heart ached slightly.

The photo was of me, Louis, Marlon, and Violet...and Alex.

I looked up at the boy sadly. "Did... is it already almost that time?" I sadly asked, crossing my arms. Tenn nodded, and I sighed heavily. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I looked at him. "It looks great Tenn...just...just don't let Louis see that, alright?" I asked. Tenn nodded, pulling the other paper out, doodling more.

Nodding to the boy, I began to walk towards the main building of the school. First was cleaning dishes. "Mournin' Rosie." I smiled at the dog. Rosie let out a loud yawn, looking up at me. "Who's a good girl?" I gave her a scratch behind the ear, before heading to the kitchen. Rosie followed behind me, making me smirk. "You want a treat don't you girl?" I spoke. Rosie let out a happy whine, sitting like the good girl she is. Making my way into the kitchen, I headed to the end, approaching the pantry. Opening up the pantry door, I grabbed a jar of doggy treats. Rosie let out a bark, walking over to me. Turning my head, I took a treat out.

"Sit." Rosie did that, looking at the treat, "Such a good girl.". I chuckled as Roxie ate it up, looking at me expectantly. "Sorry girl, don't need to fatten up our security to much." I said, putting the treats away. Rosie whined as I put the treats away, leaving the pantry and heading to the sink. "Rosie, no whining." I gave a small whistle, pointing out of the kitchen. Even if she wanted more treats, she was a good girl, heading to go lay down.

With Rosie out of the kitchen, I picked up the first dish, starting to clean it. Silently at I stared at the dish, thinking back. "No." I shock off the memory, focusing on cleaning up the plates. Most would hate doing dishes in the mourning, it was the least I could do for the staff. They took me in and helped me learn so much. Helping me learn to use this power, and help people with it.

I still remembered when I first got my powers. Not much older than Tenn, still fresh in elementary. It was a normal car drive with my mother and baby brother. We had just finished going to the grocery store, and were on our way back home. Some drunk driver ended coming at our car full speed, the hit surely would've hit us... that was, until I rose my hands screaming. To our shock, the car was frozen in the air, before I moved my left hand to the left, making the car reverse. Everyone thought it was some weird car trick he was doing, but I knew better than that. It only got more clear the older I got, as I had felt something in me change when I first used it. I knew I wanted to do this, to learn more about my powers, to help people.

That's why I came to Ericson's. To learn about my powers and use them to help people. While most were scared or hated their powers, I accepted mine fully. And I was going to make sure I used them correctly. Hell, I was gonna even use them to hopefully help all the other kids. No one else was going to help us, so we needed to help each other. I just wish it was easier in being one of the oldest kids here. Because from the yelling outside, I could tell the others were starting to wake up.


	5. That Time of Year - Marlon

Ah, the chaos that was mourning. Roughly around 8, everyone woke up, or earlier in hopes to get to the bathroom the fastest. "Sorry younglings, everyone knows to get up early." I remarked, smirking as I exited the bathroom. "It'd help if you didn't hog all the hot water." Gabriel bitterly stated. "Can you even shower?" I asked, walking down the hall.

Leaving the dorms, I made my way outside of the dorms, spotting the few kids outside. Well, whoever wasn't fighting for the bathroom. Louis was up, chatting with Minerva and Sophie. I was honestly surprised to see my best friend up so early, I was usually up before him. But that just made his reasoning so much more obvious. He was totally falling for our new girl. "Mourning." I said, walking over to the group. The twins looked up, Minnie giving a small wave. "Hey Marlon." Louis gave a gloved wave, before returning to the topic he was speaking to the girls about. Which happened to be least favorite food. Which I of course knew was cantaloupe for him. This is what happens when you've known your best friend for over a decade now.

Joining them at the bench, I glanced up to see Tenn drawing. "He gets up earlier than everyone else." I commented. "He's always been like this, even when he was a baby." Sophie commented, looking at their little brother. Minnie gave a small shrug, looking as well, "He's just a mourning kid, nothing wrong with that.". "Still, kinda weird when he's up two hours before everyone else." Louis spoke, getting elbowed in the gut by Sophie.

I rolled my eyes, and heard the doors opening back by the dorms. Turning my head, I saw Clementine and AJ stepping own. The older girl smiled at the young boy, making him grin. AJ beamed, running off to join Tenn at the bench. "It's so nice seeing someone hanging out with him that's how own age. Tenn hated being the youngest." Sophie smiled, happy her brother was enjoying himself. "No kidding." Minerva added. Clementine turned to us, and walked over. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. "But of course." Louis scooted over, smiling. Clem smirked, rolling her eyes as she sat between Louis and Sophie. "Do you ever quit?" Minerva rolled her eyes at the fire troubled. Clementine gave a small chuckle, looking at us.

She wanted to speak, when Tenn and AJ came over, holding some paper. "Hey there little buddy." I held out a hand, and AJ hesitantly high fived me. Minerva cooed her head slightly, looking at what her brother had drawn. "What do you have there Tenn?" Minnie asked. Tenn looked up, a small smile on his face as he put the paper down. On it was a drawing of him, his sisters, and Violet. "Aw, this is so sweet, your getting better then me." Sophie cooed. Tenn blushed, smiling at his sister, "Never.". "This is great, I bet it can thaw Violet's misty heart." Louis commented. "You better stop that, before Minnie or Violet kills you man." I warned, smirking.

"Show him the other one, that's great too." AJ smirked, although Tenn looked hesitant. "I-I don't know." Tenn stuttered out. "Drawing shy kid?' Louis asked. Tenn shook his head, but AJ wasn't giving up. "It's so good," AJ took the paper from Tenn, putting it on the table, "It's all the first kids, all five! I didn't know you had a brother Louis.". We all went silent. Clementine looked over, not noticing why we all went quiet. Louis clenched his fist, staring at the table,. "A brother? I didn't know either, Louis. Have we met him yet?" Clementine asked. I looked at her alarmed, making her confused. "I think you should stop talking." I tried. "Why? I wanna know more about him, what kinda of powers does he have?" AJ asked, the poor kid didn't know, he was way too young. Clem began noticing once Louis' hands began to tremble. "Louis-"

"SHUT UP!" Clementine and AJ gasped as Louis slammed his fist on the bench, and left. "Louis!" Minnie called out, watching him run across the school yard, bolting through the school gates. Clem looked at me immediately, and I stood up. "Did I say something wrong? AJ asked, feeling terrible. "No..it's not your fault." Sophie sighed out, looking at her brother, not in blame, but in sadness. I turned to Clementine, nodding my head to the left. She caught on, getting up. "I'll be right back AJ, stay with the twins." Clem said, following me.

She said, following me away from the benches, and to the side of the school. "I didn't mean to cause any problems... I never thought Louis could get so...pissed off." Clementine sighed out. "There's only a few topics..." I silently remarked, stopping at one of the smaller guardians. Clem stopped besides me, and her face said she caught on fast... 'Alexander Walters, March 14th, 1987 - August 4th, 2003' was written on the large tombstone, the words had begun to erode away after seven years though.

"He... died...?" Clementine asked. "Suicide...couldn't handle being a troubled." I explained, folding my arms. Clem frowned, "It's August 1st.". I silently nodded, looking at the flowers, it was usually me, Vi, Brody, and the older students that left flowers. "We didn't know how much he hated what he was...how upset he was..." I shook my head slowly. "Is that why Louis is always so happy go lucky?" Clementine asked, facing me. "He blames himself you know. It was his brother...Louis feels like he should've known. So, he's always out to be the optimistic one, making everyone happy." I explained. Clem silently looked at the grave, then towards the gates.

"We should find Louis." Clementine said. I looked at her, slowly nodding. "Let's go."


	6. Headmaster - Clementine

Marlon made his way over to the gates, before turning to me. "Can you, you know, give us space? He's sensitive to this topic, and only let's a few of us talk to him about it." Marlon explained. "Oh, sure." I stepped away from the gates, letting the electric troubled through. He disappeared into the forest, and I prepared to walk away. As I did though, I noticed a faint trail of mist leading over the school wall where Marlon went. Raising an eyebrow, I lefted myself up with my powers, trying to look over the wall to see what was going on.

"It's not nice to spy on your friends." Headmaster Lee's voice spoke. "AHHHH!" I exclaimed, losing my focus and falling onto my butt. "Careful now, can't have our newest students getting injured already, it's far too soon for you to see Eleanor or Tennesse, now can we?" He asked. "Ugh, I wasn't-" I rubbed my butt as I stood, looking up. I gasped loudly looking around, only to find the headmaster no where in sight. "What the hell...?" I breathed out.

Before I could ask more questions, the school bell rang, breakfast time I guess. Slowly processing what just happened, I began to head inside the school, making my way to the dining hall.

Making my way to the breakfast line, Doug and Carley were passing out the food. "This smells amazing." AJ grinned, taking a plate of waffles. "You'll have to thank headmaster Lee for that, he found us a good cooking book. Without it, we wouldn't have survived the past few years." Carley chuckled, pouring syrup on AJ's plate. With each person the grabbed food, she used her powers to fly them a napkin.

I decided to talk to some new people, well, AJ was gone and half the people I was getting used to were out with Louis or Louis. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. "No, it's fine." Sarah, the shadow troubled I think, smiled. Smiling back, I sat down between Aasim and Mitch. At this table were Aasim, Mitch, Willy, Sarah, and Ben. "So, Clementine," Ben began, "Where are you from?". I looked up, poking at my cereal with my spoon. "Meacon." I simply responded.   
"Cool, we got people all over, even people from some other countries." Sarah explained. This caught my interest. "All over the world, that's insane? How does anyone even reach that far?" I asked. "Headmaster Everett just has this weird sense for us troubled. He has for years." Mitch responded, biting into some bacon. "Years..? But Marlon said he's new." I spoke.

The others turned to me confused. "What are you going on about Clementine? Headmaster Everett has been here ever since the school first opened, he hand picks us all, and gets us. Headmaster Lee has been around ever since the first kids arrived." Ben stated. I had sworn I never seen the headmaster once in my life...but when I first found out about the school...

"Is your daughter Clementine here? I heard about the incident." A deep male voice came from my front door. I had locked myself in my room...and yet, never leaving to see him...I knew what he looked like. From every feature on his face, to the exact shade of his eyes.

Slowly pushing my cereal towards the center of the table, I excused myself. Getting up from the table, I began to walk out of the dining hall, entering the center of the main hall. Looking around, I turned myself towards the grand stairs of the school. Looking around for the staff, I saw Eleanor and Luke chatting in the hallway as they walked to the library. Perfect chance to keep moving without being seen by the two. Rushing up the stairs to avoid detection, I made my way to the headmaster's office. Standing infront of the oak door, I gave it a small knock. No reply. I gave the door knob a small jiggle, but it was locked. Raising an eyebrow, I leaned my ear against the door, faintly hearing multiple voices talking. "How are the students doing Lee?" A female voice asked, old and aged. "Their fine, you have no need to worry about our students." The headmaster spoke.

Our students? Slowly, I used my powers to unlock the door knob. it went almost perfectly...until the door opened all the way. "NO-!" I exclaimed, panicking at the thought of being caught...but to my shock....not a single person was in the office. In fact, it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. "W-What..?" I frantically breathed out.

"You've noticed it too?" I yelped, turning around to find Aasim standing behind me. "You need to work on your senses, someone could sneak up on you and do something bad." Aasim spoke like nothing was wrong, and entered the office. "Noticed it too...?" I asked, slowly calming down. He turned to me, "I know your new, but you had to have seen the weird things going on. Have you ever wondered where all our supplies come from? No one ever leaves the school, yet we have dairy and all kinds of other supplies we can't make here." Aasim explained. I began to think about it, and gasped at how true this was. Aasim hunted and Ruby grew in the greenhouse, but what about the bread, or the dairy, or all that other stuff. "My biggest mystery is the headmaster. He was talking to me earlier, but when I looked around no one was there." I stated. "I heard voices too, but I couldn't sense any bodies." Aasim responded.

What was going on here? I made my way over to headmaster Lee's desk, and opened it, finding an interesting picture in the desk. Picking it up, I was surprised to see an asian woman who looked to be in her mid thirties, standing in front of the school smiling. Standing before her was...Louis, Marlon, Violet, Brody, and even Alex were in the picture, smiling at the camera. They all appeared to be just turning into teens, minus Alex who was nearly a young adult. Flipping the frame around, I slid the picture out of it. "Say anything important?" Aasim had asked. "First year anniversary at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth with Headmaster Joan Liang." I read, before gasping in horror at what I read. "What? What is it?" Aasim asked as he came over. "This photo...was taken in August 13th...2004." I breathed out, putting the picture down and grabbing more. 

This picture looked more recent than the last one, dating at January 19th, 2006. It was a picture of most of the kids having a snow ball fight. The two Walter brothers standing together, laughing in the snow. "But...Alex died..." Aasim gasped out in confusion. "That's what he told you...didn't he...?" I questioned, my question being answered when Aasim nodded.

The third picture was the most recent one, dating only a few months ago. It was once again Joan, standing proud with her students, Alex being in the picture once again. "We need to tell the others!" I exclaimed, for my entire body to go weak. The two of us collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Through blurred vision, I watched a figure walk up to us. "I'm sorry Clementine, you'll understand soon." and then everything went black.


	7. One of the First - Violet

A full week passed since the little incident with Louis, and he had thankfully gotten better. AJ and Clementine took on quick to bring up Alex. In fact, when I asked, Clementine responded on saying she had no idea who that was. Had to hand it to her, the girl learned fast. That was good. Good for Louis and good for any poor soil who may end up near him when he has one of his emotional outburst.

Speaking of Louis and Clementine, the two were hanging out a lot more. Ugh, I roll. She's smart, but not smart enough to evade the flaming dumbass. "I'm glad we aren't the only couple now." Minerva giggled. Clem rolled her eyes, flicking off Minnie. "Please ladies, no need to fight over me." Louis chuckled. "You wish Louis!" Marlon called out, playing soccer with Sarah and Mariana. For a guy with a dead cat on his head, he sure was good with kids. Marlon said it was from all the years of him being here. Such bullshit. I've been here as long as he has, and I can't even talk to all these little kids. Watching Louis drag Clementine off. "He tries to hard." I commented. "Like you didn't when we first started?" Minnie teased. My face went bright red, as I looked away. Minerva giggled, pressing her forehead against mine. "You adorable lesbian you." She teased. I shool my head, folding my arm. "I'm not cute." I softly said. "Liar~" Minnie responded. I got to embarrassed, taking my necklace off, I vanished away into mist.

Eventually I made my way inside of the main hall, and the sound of music filled the hall. Defiantly Louis trying to swoon Clementine again. I wonder if she'd actually hit him this time. Or just fall deeper into his trap. "Watch out." I gasped, surprised to see things being moved around. Mitch easily lifted up a dresser, his eyes glowing red. "What's going on here strong man?" I asked, tying my necklace up. "We're doing so clean up and remodeling." Mitch replied, placing the dresser down against the wall. "Clean up? What for?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Mitch merely shrugged, helping Luke carry more things. I sighed heavily, but it made sense. Headmaster Lee was a pretty mysterious guy. "Can't ask the boss to many questions kid, you'll find that out soon enough." Luke grunted, carrying a set of boxes. I shrugged, and left them to do their work. 

It was the weekend, so that meant we could all do whatever we want. Except...leave of course. My eyes couldn't help but wander over to the gates of the school. This was my home...but...sometime's I wish I could just leave. Then I had the painful reminder of the curse I lived with. Shaking my head, I made my way to my dorm. Writing would defiantly help.

Entering the dorms, a small group of kids were hanging out in the lounge. "Hey, Violet, wanna play some cards?" Sophie asked, sitting between AJ and Aasim. "No thanks." I muttered, passing them, and entering the dorms. There were only two people in the hallway, being Brody, who was just leaving her room, and Ruby, who was reviving any dead plants. "Keeping the place green." I attempted at a compliment. Ruby looked at me confused as I passed her. Whatever, Minereva was way better at socializing than I was.

Opening the door to my room, I noticed Sarah wasn't there. She was most likely still playing with Marlon and the others. Making my way to my bunk, I pulled out a cardboard box from under my bed, looking at the contents inside. I silently pulled out a framed photo, looking at it. It was taken about ten years ago, at disneyland. It was a picture of me, my mother, my father, and my brothers and sisters. Tears silently ran down my face, as I put the photo down, looking on my dresser. On it were new letters from my family, Carley handed out letters once a week whenever our families sent them. I placed the box on my bed, getting up, and picking up my stack of letters. Sitting on the bed once more, I began to look through them. My sister's fancy hand writing was instantly recognizable, and I softly choked.

Growing up, I hated being the middle child. To old too do somethings, but the too young to do others. I complained about it a lot, but now...I'd do anything to just go home... It'd compromise a lot of our rules I know, and put the school at risk, but once I wish I could just be selfish and leave.

Putting the letters in the box, I placed the box under my bed. "I'll read you later..." I breathed out, glancing outside to see the sun slowly setting, but sky getting darker fast. The window creaked as the winds picked up, and I could tell the August storms were coming. Locking up the door, I lit the candle on my dresser. Marlon hadn't juiced up the generator in the past few days, meaning we were defiantly gonna get a black out. Knowing I probably wasn't going to leave my room, opened my dresser, pulled out a gray sweater, and dark purple pajama pants. Changing into the clothes, I climbed onto my bed, getting comfortable.

Just as I predicted, the second it began pouring, a bomb of thunder clapped, and all the lights, except my candle, went out. "Oh come on!" I could hear Ruby shouting from the hall. Living here for seven years, you grew used to these things. Glancing outside, I listened to the storm, relaxing at the sound of rain. I never knew why, but rain had always calmed me. Wonder if it was some off handed relation to my powers. If so, fuck my powers even more.

Most students loved their powers here, but me. I hated mine with a burning passion. Having to wear this necklace every day of my life, because if I didn't, I could fade away in an instance, and possibly never reform. I hated my powers so much, I wanted them gone forever! But everytime I thought about it, I thought of Alex...of what he did. I hated my powers, having to be afraid of what'll happen if I remove my necklace. No matter how much I hated it though, I couldn't make the school suffer again...make my family suffer.

"Fuck this, I'm tired." Sleep, hopefully it'd get rid of these thoughts. Keeping the candle on for Sarah, I laid on my side, and slowly closed my eyes. The rain helped soothe my mind, allowing me to drift off into a peacful bliss.

I had a nice dream. It was a dream about Minnie and I sneaking out of the school, without having to worry about our powers. Minnie being able to sing without accidentally controlling anyone, and me being able to walk around the streets of town without being scared of someone accidentally taking my necklace off. We'd go to the movies, visit an art gallery, and go get ice cream. Here, we were happy, and not ashamed. We could go around like normal girlfriends, and live happy in each others company. And after a long day of the two of us just enjoying ourselves, I'd look at her and ask-

I gasped awake from my dream to the sound of our bedroom dorm being slammed shut. Rude much?! It wasn't Sarah, I think, as she was still gone. My body felt...strange, and I didn't know why. Shooting up from my bed, I immediately felt the strong blasting winds from outside the school-wait, what?! Turning my head, I saw the window wide open, the storm being worse than it was when I went to bed. Outstretching my arm, I attempted to close it, only for my eyes to widen in sheer horror. The strong winds blew against my body, pulling back outside, and along with it was my mistifying arm. I stood up from my bed, only to fall to the wooden floor, panicking at my leg was vanishing as well. Freaking out, I felt my chest, and my blood went cold.

My necklace was gone, and a freaked out scream tore through my lips. The bedroom door slammed open, revealing Clementine, Brody, Sophie, and Marlon, all tired in their pajamas. Seeing me shocked them all awake. :Violet?!' Clementine shouted. "HELP ME!" I pleaded as the rest of me was taken by the strong winds.


	8. The Real Deal - Brody

"VIOLET!" I exclaimed watching the storm take her. Looking at the others frantically, we rushed down the halls, making our way outside. Ruby ran to every door, slamming her fist on the door to wake everyone up, Marlon rushing to do the same in the guys dorms.

Some students stood in the lounge, tired and confused. "What's all the yelling?" Louis asked as we ran by. "The storms got Violet!" Clem exclaimed, running after me, slamming the doors outside. I glanced back, watching Louis, Mitch, Omar, Sarah, and Mariana frantically running after me. "HELPPP!!!!" Violet's screams of terrors rung through the air, her voice over powering the booming rain just barely. We all looked around, searching for any signs of her. "There!" Mariana pointed, and we saw a cloud of mist being dragged around by strong winds. "Vi!" Louis shouted in terror, running over. He reached out a hand, and the barely formed girl tried to grab onto him, only to go right through. 

Some teachers busted out of the dorms, freaking out. "What's going on?!" Doug shouted, wide eyed. "It's Violet, she's been caught in the storm!" Marlon replied, arriving with Ruby and all the other students. Carley looked horrified, before quickly snapping out of it. "Okay everyone! This, this is it! All your rescue training goes into this!" Carley explained, turning to all of us frantic students. "We haven't passed any of them!" Gabriel yelled. "We haven't done one either where someones actually in danger!" Mitch added. Carley didn't like this answers, "If Violet gets taken past the gates, we might lose her forever! We don't have time to think about it, what you need to do is use your powers to save her!".

This caught everyone into gear, and knowing we needed a plan, I went kicked into leadership mode. "Aasim, to a height point with Omar, tell him where the winds are strongest so he can make them less heavy with his powers!" I ordered. "Got it!" Aasim and Omar nodded, rushing to a balcony. "Clementine, I'm gonna need you to focus on keeping her in one mass while I reverse time!" I stated, Clementine nodding, and her eyes glowed a bright gold. "Louis, Marlon, your powers don't work in the rain, so your in charge of keeping hold of her while she's mostly solid, Gabriel will help you!" I explained, the three boys nodding. "Hold on Vi, we're gonna get you!" Marlong shouted to the terrified mist trouble. "HURRY!" Violet pleaded, struggling against the storms. Thankfully Omar's wind control was helping her out a lot. "Mariana, I need you, Ruby, AJ, Sarah, Ben, Tenn, Mitch, and Willy to find Violet's necklace, FAST!" I told, the group splitting up to search in different parts of the school

With everyone getting to their positions, it was now time to pray this worked. Carley attempted to keep a barrier up so Violet wouldn't be taken out of the skin, but she was struggling greatly due to paper being weak once it's wet. Minerva stood frantic, freaking out at the fact she couldn't do anything to help. Sophie held her sister, watching panicked. "It'll be okay Minnie, we're not gonna lose Violet!" I told. If I could make her believe it, I could make myself believe it. 

"Violet, I'm going to use my powers to help you try and stay solid, but you have to trust me okay?!" Clementine pleaded out. Violet, whatever parts of her were still visible, was to terrified to argue. Clementine acknowledged this, holding her arms up, grunting as she struggled to keep Violet together. Violet's screams only got louder at this, and I quickly went to work, straining as I began to reverse the flow of the wind, making it come back towards the school. The three guys immediately rushed towards her, Gabriel being the best at grabbing onto a part of her. "Omar, why isn't this damn wind gone?!" Marlon shouted. "We can't all master out powers out of thin air Marlon!" Omar snapped back, struggling to try and weaken the natural winds. They went here to learn, none of them had mastered their powers. We were all struggling to get Violet, and with how much everyone struggled, we didn't know if we'd get her back...

That was until someone tied Violet's necklace around her neck, thankfully making her reform. She fell into Louis and Marlon's arms, weeping heavily. We all stopped using our powers, immediately running over. I stopped seeing who had put her necklace on, mouth gaping. "Headmaster Lee..!" I breathed out in shock. Everyone else tensed, seeing the headmaster out, as he rarely left his office. Headmaster Lee looked at Violet, then all of us. "Let's talk inside, we don't need you all catching colds." The headmaster spoke, before turning towards the dorms, making his way inside.

All of us followed him inside the dorms, sitting on the lounge couches shivering. Louis took off his gloves, making a small flame in his hands. We all instintively sat around him, trying to find warmth, all except Minnie and Violet, who sat across from us. Minerva comforted her still terrified girlfriend just before the headmaster spoke.

"First of all, I am here to formally apologize to you Violet. I am so sorry this happened to you. Even though this was a terrifying event, many good things came out of it. I am proud of all my students, watching as they quickly used their powers excellently to assist a friend in need. Even more so, I have to say I am extremely impressed with you Brody." My eyes widened as he gestured to me. "Headmaster Lee, I-I didn't do much, I mean, everyone else was doing a lot more help with their powers." I sputtered out. "Brody, what are you talking about? You kept a level head and helped us save my girlfriend!" Minerva exclaimed, giving me a genuine look of gratitude. "Minne-" I began. "No, she's right Brody. It was your plan that helped us save Violet. You always were one of the smartest people here." Ben smiled at me. I tried to speak more, but my words got caught in my mouth. "Don''t say anything Brody. Just accept it when the headmaster compliments you." Luke spoke, smirking. Slowly I nodded, smiling.

Headmaster Lee looked at the staff, then at us. "All of you should rest if you can. The rescue practive will be cancelled tomorrow, and it'll be a free day." He explained. We all noddedm getting up and heading to our respective rooms. "Nice one." Clem smiled at me as we began to walk. I nervously smiled back, about to open our bedroom door.

"Hey Brody!" I looked up, seeing Marlon running up to us. Clementine gave me a look, before going ahead and entering our room. Raising a brow, I turned, facing my old friend. "What is it Marlon? I asked, looking up at the taller blonde. Marlon smirked, folding his arms, "I wanted to say great job back there. That was pretty badass.". My face heated up slightly, I began rubbing my arm as I looked at him. "O-Oh, it was nothin'." I spoke. He scoffed, "Carley's right, learn to take compliments.". Marlon gave my shoulder a squeeze, before running off to go back to his dorm. I smiled to myself, and entered my room. Clementine immediately rolled over, looking at me, face visible from the candle light. "When are you going to tell Marlon you like him~?" She asked, smirking.

"Goodnight Clementine" I blew out the candle.


	9. One of the First - Louis

After all the mayhem that happened yesterday, we all expected headmaster Lee to be honest on his word. To bad he didn't. Well he didn't lie about no classes or rescue mission, but he did call us all to an assembly super early in the mourning. "How often does this happen?" Clementine asked, sitting besides me on the bleachers. "Not often." I responded, watching the rest of the students pile into the bathroom. Thank god we all took showers yesterday, none of us were ballsy enough to be late to a meeting headmaster Lee called us too. Ugh, the man was cool and all, but something about him just read terrifying.

Once everyone came here, the headmaster proceeded to step onto the stage, the staff sitting behind him. "Good mourning students." Mr. Everett addressed us all with a smile, "I hope I didn't wake you all up to soon.". There were a few groans in the crowd, making him give an apologetic smile. "Sincerest apologies to all of you, but I assure you this will be quick. There has been news that I was given... and as a result there will be changes coming. In the coming days, a colleage of mine will be arriving to the school to evaluate you all." The headmaster explained.

This caught everyone's attention. No one ever came to the school, let alone knew about it except us. The only way we got letters was from Carley's powers. "A colleage?" Ruby questioned. "They know where we are...?" Sarah nervously asked. "Is that safe?" Ben gaped. "No, of course not." Gabe scowled. "How do we know this isn't gonna go wrong? Plus, Violet almost died yesterday, is it really a good idea to bring in new people?" Mitch growled. "Guys, relax! I'm sure the headmaster knows what he's doing!" Brody pleaded, trying to calm the other students. Poor time girl was failing miserably. "No one ever wants to help us. We barely got lucky with the school!" Gabriel exclaimed in anger. "He's right, most people fear us or want us dead." Even Violet was getting pissed. "Are you all serious? You all need to lighten up." I began, smirking, "The worst that could happen is it'll be some old bat that makes us snore.". "Oh my god, Louis." Violet groaned. "You should start taking things seriously." Aasim hissed out. "I've been doing just fine without being serious thank you very much." I retorted, folding my arms smirking.

"That's probably why you didn't even realize why Alex was so depressed in the first place." Mitch realized what he said to late.

Something in my mind snapped, tearing off my gloves my eyes glowed a fierce orange. "Louis, no-!" Clementine tried to stop me. I ran down the bleachers, tackling Mitch down just barely. Before either of us could do anything, we were forced apart by Clementine's power. "Enough! All of you! Get back in your seats, now!" Luke shouted at us. I glared at Mitch, stomping back to sit by Clementine.

The headmaster glanced at us all, before beginning to speak. Clem glanced at me, leaning over. "Wanna ditch?" She whispered, surprising me. "What?" I asked. Clementine mischeviously smiled at the doors not far from where we sat, and gently floated herself to the ground. "Come on." She mouthed. I glanced at the headmaste, then to Clem. How could I say no to a face like that? She lowered me down with her powers, and the two of us snuck off.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were a safe distance. "Somewhere where you can distress." I quickly realized she was leading me to the piano room, "Plus, I want to hear some of you other songs.". A coy grin grew on my face, "You're good at hidden comfort.". Stepping inside the room, I approached the piano. Been playing this beauty for many many years. It brought so much joy when I first came. Good at comforting me and a bunch of the kids who were scared when they first came here. Sitting on the seat before it, I give a few practice taps on the piano to get into the rythum. Clementine sat besides me, looking at the piano. "Who taught you how to play?" She asked. I smiled, looking up, "My mother. She played at the local church, and they were kind enough to give us one of their old ones. So she started teaching me and my brother how to play at home. It made dad smile everytime he came home and we played for him.".

Those were the good days. Every day mom got back from church, she'd have me and Alex hovering over her, watching her delicate fingers press each key. She was a part of a gospel when she was a kid, so of course she taught us some songs. While most of her songs were Christian base, we had plenty of others. Like the iconic 'Oh my Darling'. Mom always watched proud. Even if we hit a sour note or couldn't get the right pitch for a song, she'd cheer us on. And she still did, I still got letters from here and dad cheering me and dad on.

I went back to playing Close To You on the piano, humming softly along. Clementine watched my fingers glide along the keys, and slowly closed her head, bobbing her head, a smile forming on her face. I gave a small grin, she had a cute smile. A different note hit, and I assumed I was distracted by her smile, but to my shock, the keys were pushing down themselves. Stopping, I saw the keys pressing down by themselves in a kind fashion, and I quickly caught on. "You know the song too." I spoke, seeing her continuing the song with me. Clem gasped, eyes opening and the keys stop. "No, please keep going, that was cool." I smirked. She looked at me, then the piano, the keys slowly pressing down again in the tune of the song. "Heh, keep this up, and you'll replace me." I spoke. "Never." She smiled at me.

Getting an idea, I stepped off the wooden bench, making her confused. Holding out a hand, I smiled at her, "May I have this dance madame?". A smile grew on her face, blush growing on her face. Taking my hand, she stood, taking both my hands as the keys kept playing. The two of us swayed in the music, mimicing the ballroom dance positions even though it was mostly the two of us swaying back and forthe. "Your a natural." I commented. Clementine blushed, shaking her head, "I can't dance.". "Could've fooled me."

The two of us began to sway to the music, but something felt different. I looked down, and my mouth gaped seeing the two of us no longer on the ground, but dancing in the air. "You...are a badass." I breathed out. Clementine snickered, blushing more somehow. I smiled, the two of continuing to sway in the movement of the song. Getting experimental, I gave her a small twirl, catching her off guard, but slowly she relaxed into it. I got a little more experimental, using my own mental powers to allow some fire to appear, trailing my heels. "Show off." Clem scoffed. "Coming from the girl who's playing the piano and making us float with her mind. She rolled her eyes, continuing to dance with me, moving back and forthe.

Slowly the music began to end, prompting the two of us to slowly lower to the ground. Once our feet touched the ground, the two of us looked up to the fire trail I made. She lightly gasped, looking up, and from the angle, the lines perfectly formed a heart. I looked at her, smiling. Clem looked at me wide eyed, not knowing what to say. "It's okay." I leaned in gently, closing my eyes.

"NO!" I yelped as she pushed me back, causing me to trip over the piano. I looked at her wide eyed and confused, seeing how freaked out she looked. She didn't say anything, and instead ran out. I could only watch in shock, slowly lowering my head as I pulled myself into a ball, hugging me knees, the fire dying out slowly.... I had too fuck everything up all the time didn't I...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers will be given for Clem soon...until then enjoy these sweethearts


	10. Not His Fault - Clementine

"Oh my god, I cannot believe I did that." I groaned, standing outside, shaking my head. I didn't mean to freak out and shove him...it's just. Oh my god, I probably screwed up real bad. I actually really like Louis, and now I messed it up big time! It wasn't his fault I freaked out... It was someone else's.

It all happened around the same time I got my powers, no, this was the reason I got my powers. It was the week before school started again, I was going to be a sophmore at my high school. I went with my parents to check out the school, and at some point I left to use the bathroom. After I went, some guys from the upper classes began to whistle at me. No way in hell I was going to let that just happen. I punched one of them in the face, and another pinned me to the lockers, ready to hit me. Someone getting that close to me...it always freaked me out. Before I knew it, they were all flung across the halls. All four of them were sent to the hospital, and I was sent here.

"I should apologize to him..." I groaned loudly, making my way back inside the building. Some of the other students were already walking around, letting me guess the assembly was over with. Brody was chatting with the twins, before turning to see me. "Saw you and Louis sneakin out. Got some nerve to go around when the headmaster's talking." Brody commented. "I'll deal with that later, he needed something to get his mind off of..." I began, trying to think of what got him so upset. Brody sighed, shaking her head. "Louis is doing some elemental baseball with Marlon." She explained. I rose a brow in confusion. "Elemental baseball?" I questioned. The twins giggled, and Minnie thankfully answered. "It was made by Marlon and Louis. Basically, all the elementals use their powers to keep a ball of whatever element went first off the groun." She smirked, making me gulp.

Stepping outside, I made my way towards the gates. Looking over, I saw AJ and Tenn standing at the gates, watching. "Whatcha two doing?" I asked. AJ looked at me, smiling. "We're watching them play." AJ said, pointing outside. To my surprise, it was more than just Louis and Marlon. Ruby, Omar, and even Violet were there. This would make things...interesting.... 

Opening the gates, I stepped outside of the school, approaching the group. They noticed immediately. "Hey Clementine, think you can play?" Marlon asked, a ball of lightning bouncing between his hands. Louis looked away from me, and I glanced at the ground. "I thought we weren't allowed outside the school." I spoke, crossing my arms. "It's one of the rare loop holes we're given." Louis answered, finally giving me a small glance. "Plus, they don't want us playing inside. No need to risk damaging the school..." Violet remarked. She wasn't really playing, more of just leaning against the wall watching. "Makes sense." I responded, before looking up giving a small smile, "Can I play?". Louis looked at me fully now, a small grin forming on his freckled face.

Ruby went first, tossing a ball a ball of vines. "I got it!" Omar pushed it towards my direction with wind. Violet flinched from the back, and I noticed immediately. I was so concerned with her, the ball struck at me, knocking my hard onto the ground. "Woah there Clementine!" Marlon exclaimed. "Ya gotta focus there!" Ruby stated, folding her arms. I rubbed my head, gasping as I found my hat missing. Louis walked over, holding out a hand. I took it, standing. "Thanks...has anyone seen my hat?" I asked, looking around. Marlon scoffed, folding his arms, "It's just a hat.". Turning, I glared at the electric troubled. "My dad gave me that." I quipped, walking into forest to look for it.

"Wait, Clem, let me help you find it." Louis was suddenly at my side. Mouthing another thank you, I walked with him, looking for my hat. "I didn't know that was your dads, he's got some good taste." Louis remarked. "Thanks, I'll tell him that when I write my next letter. I might be able to get him to give you one." I responded. "Please, I would feel terrible out doing you with the hat." He chuckled, causing me to roll my eyes.

The two of us kept on walking, before I stopped in my spot. "Is something wrong Clementine?" He asked. "No...it's....I'm sorry." I sighed out. Louis was caught off guard by this, turning to me in shock. "Louis, I'm sorry for pushing you. It's just...I had a bad experience before, and it freaks me out when people get to close in my personal space." I explained. Slowly his features softened, and apologetic look on his face. "Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for just going ahead. Guess I got carried away." Louis responded, scratching the back of his neck. "You may have gotten a little carried away," i teased, before getting serious, "So...are we okay?". Louis turned to me, nodding as he smiled. "We're good, now, let's go find that hat of yours." Louis said, walking more into the forest with me.

It didn't take long for us to find my hat, and by the time we were heading back, Doug was calling us inside. "Wonder if they realized we ditched." Louis muttered. I shrugged, entering through the gates back into the school. "Finally, come on you two. Headmaster Lee wants everyone to spend an hour of every day tidying up the school for when she comes." Doug explained. "Um, who?" I asked. Doug groaned loudly, "His colleage obviously.". "Oh, that!" I responded, before looking around. Indeed, some of the students were focusing on cleaning up the school. "You can go ahead. I'm gonna go clean up my special room." Louis spoke. "You mean pretend to clean until the hours over?" I teased, smirking. "I am offended." Louis scoffed, but gave me a small wink. I chuckled, heading inside the main building.

Seeing most of the students were downstairs, in the dorms, or in the dining hall, I went upstairs. Making my way up the wooden stairs, I glanced to my left. The large wooden door that led to headmaster Lee's office. Something about it seemed familar...but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Best not to go in there, he's probably busy." I muttered to myself, walking back downstairs, but as I did...I heard a voice in the back of my mind. "Don't fall for their tricks..." I looked around, only to find no one in the halls. My eyes went back to the wooden door, and I quickly got away from it.

Something strange was going on here, and whatever it was...had to do with the Headmaster.


	11. Fuck Off Man - Marlon

A couple days had passed, and before we knew it, the time for the headmaster's colleage to arrive. The sun was setting, and she'd be coming tomorrow mourning. It meant we'd have to get up early, but hey, at least everything was done.

Everything was going into place just fine. Furniture had been cleaned and fixed up if needed be. Nearly every inch of the school had been scrubbed clean. All the dorm rooms were nice and tidy, much to my surprise considering how sloppy some students could be. Any weeds that were around had been taken out from ground. All walls had been repainted over some of the writings that were written over the years.

"It's almost as nice as when we first came." Violet spoke, as the four of us sat on the stone walls of the school, looking at it. Brody smiled, looking at the main building of the school, "It's home...and it's nice seeing it be treated so well.". "Well said, Brody." Louis smiled, before turning his head to look at the school grounds. "Are you three getting sentimental on me?" I asked, smirking. "As if." Violet scoffed, but it was clear she was smiling. No matter how she acted, she clearly felt the same way about all of us. "Nah...it's...nice, and kinda sad. Hearing this new person is coming to the school, it just might change everythin'. And that's got me rememberin' what we've all been through together." Brody had a warm smile on her face, looking at the three of us. I smiled a bit too, while Louis made a dramatic soft cry. "Drama queen." Violet rolled her eyes.

Brody continued, "What I'm sayin' is, this past seven years have been the best in my life. So even if things change, I'll cherish my years with you all.". "I know the feeling Brody. These years have been pretty awesome." Louis gave me a fist bump, grinning. Violet looked up, "It may be have been pretty cool.". "I guess I'll join the sap fest too. Even though these powers have been a hell of a roller coaster, I don't regret it at all since I got to meet you guys and all the other students." I stated. Louis looked up, facing us all, "Group hug?". Violet rolled her eyes, "I will stab you if you touch me.". Louis backed away from her fearfully, while Brody and I chuckled at this.

We all sat together, until it started happening. "There." Brody pointed up, gesturing to the setting sun. The four of us looked up, watching the sun set across the school. It was our little group tradition. Every week, on Friday, we'd sit on the gates if the school, watching the sun set. "It's never not impressive." Louis smiled. "It's gorgeous." Brody breathed out. I turned my head to her, Brody was so serious usually, this is one of the rare times I ever saw her geneuinely enjoy something.

Soon the sun had set, and the four of us got off the wall. "Better head to dinner before the teachers get mad." Brody stated. "Brody, always the party pooper." Louis tsked softly, walking into the the main hall. "Someone's gotta keep yal in one piece." Brody responded, following after them. "Idiots." Violet breathed out, entering inside with me. Mostly everyone was inside the dining hall already, so the four of us took a seat wherever we could. Willy stuck out his tongue chuckling, as he and his friends stole our seat. "Little insect." I said, flicking the young boy off. 

Following my best friend, we sat with Mariana, Gabriel, Sophie, Ruby, and Ben. "Hello friends, may we part take in sitting here to eat?" Louis asked, bowing before the group. "Just sit your over dramatic ass down." Gabriel groaned, rolling his eyes. "Ouch." Louis whined, sitting besides Ben. I chuckled, sitting besides him. Ben went to eat his food, only to spill his soup onto his pants. "Oh come on..." Ben sighed loudly, getting up and leaving. "Still get how his power is jinxing, and yet bad things happen to him and we get lucky." Mariana spoke, taking a bite of steak. "His loss is our gain." Her brother remarked, making Mari giggle. "Sad truth." I snickered, starting to eat my own food. Louis shrugged, grabbing Ben's apple from his plate and biting into it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brody and Clementine whispering to each other. I attempted to turn to get a good look, but Louis turned me backa round. "Yu ally anna sum hat desepart?' Louis asked, mouth full of apple. "Ugh, disgusting." Ruby gagged, glaring at us. I shook my head, "Come again.". He groaned, finishing the apple in his mouth. "You really wanna seem that desperate?" He asked in. Raising my brows in confusion, I stared at him. "You are hopeless Marlon." Louis groaned. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Dude, it is so obvious that you like Brody." Louis stated, making my eyes go wide. Like her? No, no way. She was one of my best friends. Plus, there was absolutely no way she was into me what so ever, or into anyone. She was way to serious, and literally school mom. My best friend grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, staring me dead in the eye. "You cannot lie to me man, I know you have the hots for Brody, but your in denial. Things are gonna be changing real soon man, you gotta tell her how you feel." Louis told me, getting all up in my face. I looked at him, then glanced over to Brody from across the dining hall. Turning back to Louis, I nodded.

Once dinner ended, everyone began heading to their rooms. We all had to go to bed soon, considering the colleage would be here super early in the mourning, it kinda made sense. Didn't need to show off a school of tired troubled students to your old friend. None of us wanted headmaster Everett to look bad.

So with that said, I had to find Brody, and get this over with quick. It felt awkward walking into the girls dorm when curfew was nearby, but I did it anyway. The twins snickered as I entered, and I looked away, hiding my flustered face. Thankfully, her bedroom wasn't that much farther. Brody was walking into her room, before stopped, guess she heard me. "Marlon, first Louis, and now you. Does sneakin' into the girls dorm just run in yals frienship?" Brody looked both disgusted and interesting. "NO! It's nothing like that. I'm only here because there was something I needed to tell you." I quickled explained, hoping to make this look less bad than it already did. Brody rose a brow, turning to me with her full attention. "What did ya need to tell me then?" She asked.

Holy shit. Louis was right. I did have the 'hots' for Brody. Her nice blue-gray eyes, pretty orange hair that was always tied back in a neat pony tail. Brody was always neat, sophisticated in her own way. Most people thought she was too serious, but I really liked her for that. Her personality would slip through her need to be in charge of the students, keeping us altogether. In those rare moments where her personality slipped, she was a kind girl, who absolutely loved animals, especially Rosie.

I stood there, thinking over my words carefully. Raising an eyebrow, Brody faced me, arms folded, posture straight. "Well, Marlon? We ain't got all day." She teased. I opened my mouth, ready to tell her finally when Mariana ran over. "Excuse me, Brody, we need your help, Gabe got stuck in the floor again." The shapeshifter troubled was already starting to drag her off. "Woah now, hold on." Brody turned to me, "What was it you were trying to say?". I blinked, before forcing a smile, "It's nothing, go on and get Gabriel.". She nodded, following Mariana out of the dorms. Clenching my fist, I stomped down the hall. Fuck this, FUCK THIS!

Storming into my room, I found Louis already sitting in our shared room. He looked up, standing up with a big ol grin on his face. "How'd it go man?" Louis asked. "How do you think asshat?" I growled out, stomping over to my bed. Louis went wide eyed, looking at me. "Damn man, I didn't think she'd shut you down, if anything, she could've just rewinded time and booked it before you came." Louis joked. "Shut the fuck up Louis." I wasn't in the mood for this bullshit, "It was your damn idea for me to talk to her.".

A lot of weird things had happened in my life in the past seven years. But Louis snapping wasn't one of them.

"Fuck you Marlon." Louis snapped at me. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I said fuck you. Everytime you angry, you automatically blame everyone else around you for your problems. You have been doing this for seven fucking years, with your hair trigger temper always affecting everyone around you! Take responsibility for your own shit man!" Louis exclaimed, leaving me speechless. "I was trying to help you with your crush, and then you go off and yell at me. What the hell man?" Louis stated. "Louis." I gaped, anger quickly forming into shock. "Screw you man." Louis got up, taking his pillow, "I'm sleeping in the lounge.". And with that, he left me alone in the room, silently shaking my head as his words were true.

My temper always made me do stupid shit.


	12. Welcome to Our School - Violet

"Can't believe it's finally time." Sarah spoke, walking with me to front of the school. "No kidding." Maybe Brody was gonna be right, and there being someone new here would change everything. Honestly, I wouldn't mind some change, as long as it didn't break me and Minnie apart. That, and I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I prayed it didn't make all of us split apart. Those years with these weirdos were actually enjoyable. It kept me together when I was scared of my powers.

Sarah and I made it to the school grounds, standing besides the flag pole as we all waited. Everyone else was there, but there was something obviously wrong. As in, Louis seemed to be actively avoiding Marlon. Something was wrong, Louis must be dying, because this dumbass was practically glued to his best friend. Making my way to the crowd, I walked over to Clementine, who was standing with AJ and Gabriel. "Hey Vi." Gabriel gave a small wave, before turning back to look at the gates. "So, what's going on with those two?" I asked. Clementine took a look, grimacing. Louis stood with Mitch and Aasim, arms folded as he looked away in anger. Marlon stood on the other end of the crowd, glancing at Louis every once in a while nervously. "Nevermind, Marlon clearly fucked something up." I groaned. Never expected him to actually piss Louis off to the point where he'd want some distance from Marlon. "It must've been something bad if their not liking each other. Those two act like brothers." AJ said sadly. "No shit." I sighed out. "Swear." AJ spoke. "Sorry." I muttered.

I was tempted to go up and ask one of them what happened, when the gates opened. "She's on her way, everyone on their best behavior." Doug explained. "Where's headmaster Lee at?" Willy asked, looking around. Holy shit, he wasn't here. Some of us glanced around, but Carley called our attention. "He got busy. We'll be meeting her on our own." Carley informed. "Fantastic." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "This is gonna be...interesting?" Clem questioned. Gabriel shrugged, looking up as the gates finally opened. 

Coming almost out of no where, an old Asian woman stepped into our school. Her old wrinkled face pulled off a smile, looking at all of us. "Hello students, I have been told so many amazing things about you all." She spoke, the smile never dropping. "Fucking creep." I swore under my breathe so AJ didn't hear me. Clementine glanced at me, whispering, "I'm going to talk to Louis, I wanna make sure he's okay.". Louis could be a big idiot, but he was a sweet idiot, and still my friend. "Thanks Clem...I'm glad he has someone like you around for him." I whispered in response, turning my attention back to this woman. Clem moved through the crowd, heading over to Louis. "Where is she going?" AJ asked. "She's going to check on Lou." I responded. "Lou?" AJ smirked, causing me to playfully glare at the kid. Carley hushed us, causing us to look up again, focusing on the woman.

"Hello students, I would like to formally introduce myself as Joan Liang." The woman explained, "I have been friends with your amazing headmaster for quite some time, and I am so happy to finally meet you all here.". Sarah hesitantly rose her hand, making Ms. Liang look over. "Yes, dear child?" She asked. "Um, Ms. L-Liang...are you a....are you a troubled too?" Sarah nervously asked. Ms. Liang appeared confused by the term, so Doug explained it for her. "We call ourselves Troubled, it's a disguise name. People think it's a behavorial school, it protects us from others learning the truth." Doug informed. "Ah. Then yes my sweet girl, I am too a troubled. I have a unique form of mind control, but I'm sure you all won't need to worry about it." Ms. Liang spoke, giving a hearty chuckle. I glanced at Minerva, giving off a small smirk. My girlfriend smiled back, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Now, students, I have to take some time to get things together. But, later I will be holding an assembly. Just before lunch, I ask you all come please, I would love to get to know you all better." Ms. Liang explained. "We'd love to learn more of ya Ms. Liang. I am positive we'll all be there." Brody spoke, giving some judging glances to certain members of the crowd. "Thank you darling, I cannot wait to meet you all there. And I am most excited for learning about your powers." Ms. Liang smiled, allowing us all to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short cause next chapter is gonna be pretty long


	13. The Day Everything Fell Apart - Clementine

The time for Joan's introduction assembly was coming fast. Everyone was starting to leave their rooms, making their ways to the main building where it was happening. "Kinda anxious to find out what's gonna be changing soon." Brody commented, walking along side me. "No kidding, I have only been here for two weeks, and suddenly I have to deal with big changes." I responded. ots of crazy things had already happened on my first two weeks here, and now we might get a complete school change. It was crazy.

"Clementine!" I looked up, smiling to see AJ approaching me. "Hey there goofball." I teased, as he joined us in walking to the assembly. Man, it was a beautiiful day out here. Even if it was kinda sucky being in the middle of nowhere for the past few weeks, but man did we get a nice view. It helped that Ruby would step out every once in a while and grow some pretty plants in the area. The three of us approached the main building, opening the doors.

The moment we stepped inside the main hall, the twins and Violet rushed up to us. "Please tell me you've seen Tenn!" Minerva pleaded. "W-What?" Brody asked, a bit alarmed from the sudden question. Sophie was moving nervously, before looking at AJ. "Was he there this mourning?" She quickly asked. AJ shook his head, "No, Tenn was already gone by the time I woke up.". The twins looked at each other scared. "Oh god, he's missing. He's never late." Sophie panicked. "Woah there! Breathe you two, i'll help you find him. I'm positive I saw Aasim outside too, so we can grab him." Brody gestured for us to go ahead while she left with the twins and Violet. I glanced at AJ concerned, before the two of us made our way to the assembly room. About to enter as well was Marlon and Louis...both still looked distant. Louis ignored his best friend, and turned to me, smiling.

"Wanna go ahead and ditch this one? I can already tell it's gonna be boring." Louis chuckled. I smiled, but shook my head. "No way Louis. I don't need to get in any more trouble because of you." I snickered. Louis mocked an offended look, and I was about to enter, before stopping. Something in my mind was telling me I forgot something, but I didn't know what. "I forgot something in my room. I'll go grab it real quick." I stated, about to leave, when AJ grabbed my hand. I stopped, turning to look at the younger boy. He seemed nervous to go. Made sense, poor little fella was pretty shy around new people, especially adults. I looked up, turning to Louis. "Do you mind watching him while I go get what I need?" I asked. The fire troubled smiled, giving me a majestic bow. "I shall my lady." Louis took AJ's hand, walking inside with him. I smiled at them, and began walking out of the main hall.

"Wait Clem, let me help you um, find your thing!" I stopped in my tracks, turning as Marlon rushed over. I folded my arms, looking at at the lightning troubled judgmentally. "What?" he asked. "What happened between you and Louis?" I got straight to the point, "One second your buddy buddy, then the next the two of you hate each other.". Marlon bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well?" I'm waiting Marlon. Marlon groaned loudly, glaring down at me. "It's his own damn fault he took it too seriously." Marlon grumbled. "So you do blame other people for your problems." I quipped, walking outside.

Marlon rushed after me, shocked and annoyed. "Louis told you that bullshit?" He groaned. "Yes. And what I think is that you need to get that temper of yours checked out. Because if you don't, you might really lose him." I said, walking back towards the dorm. There was silent, but after a while the footsteps followed me again. "I know. It just...don't think when I'm upset." Marlon breathed out. "No shit." I responded, walking towards my dorm with him, "That doesn't make you an idiot. It just means you got something to work on if you want to preserve your frienship. That is what you want to do, isn't it?". I stopped at my door, turning to face him. He looked offended. "Of course I do, Louis is my best friend Clementine!" Marlon snapped at me. "Then show him that, by apologizing and working on that anger. Trust me, you don't want to lose a friend like this.".

I reached for the door handle, when a piercing pain shoot through my school. "AUGH!!!" I cried out, collapsing to the ground, clutching my head. "CLEMENTINE?!" Marlon exclaimed in shock.

I woke up confused, finding myself in the the school, in headmaster Lee's office. To my shock, before me was playing a bunch of memories. Going on like a movie almost. "Ericson's Boarding School for Trouble Youth opened roughly seven years ago. A single woman created this school, Joan Liang." An unfamiliar male voice began to tell, "It started with five students, but over the years, our school grew drastically in size. Taking kids of all ages, even taking in some adults that were trying to find a career where they didn't have to fear accidentally using their powers. Joan thrived in teaching students that they didn't have to fear their powers, that we could control our amazing gifts.".

Joan was the original headmaster? Why..why did this sound familiar?

The memories continued, shifting into something dark fast. "There was a change over the years though. A drastic one. We didn't find out until too late. Joan was planning on turning her students into weapons. We didn't know why, but we knew we had to stop her. The fight was almost lost, until he showed up. Lee Everett. One of the first troubled from what we knew, and that's why he and Joan had the same power. They were connected. It was rare, but there was rumors of troubled being connected through power. Lee was able to defeat Joan, and erased her influence from the students and teachers to save them.".

They were connected? Is that why..? "However, over the weeks, Lee realized Joan would return, and he wouldn't be able to defeat her alone this time. And that's why he came for you Clementine. You need to stop Joan before it's too late. You must save our school.".

I shot up from the ground, frantically gasping, all the memories filling in. Marlon was crouching by my side, looking at me panicked. "Clementine, what happened?!" He asked. I got up off the ground, looking at him wide eyed. "It's Joan, she's trying to take over the school!" I frantically exclaimed, "She was the original headmaster!". When I took his hand, his eyes flashed blue for a second, and it seemed the memories were coming to him too. "That's...she was the first headmaster?" He questioned. "They are the same person, Joan is here to reclaim what was her!" I explained. Marlon looked at me in horror, eyes slowly going wide, "The assembly.". My eyes went wide in terror.

The two of us ran as fast as we could out of the dorms, bursting into the main building. "Guys! Louis, AJ?!" I shouted, running down the hall. Running down the right hall, we rushed to the assembly room. Making our way over, I quickly tried the handle. "It's locked!" I exclaimed. "Then blow it open or something!" Marlon shouted. No need to tell me twice. Eyes flashing gold, I blasted the door off it's hinges, running inside the assembly room. To my shock no one was there. "Come on." Marlon ran as fast as he could, the two of us heading down the hall.

That was, until we stopped, as across from us, standing at the end of the hallway, was Joan. "There you two are. You had me worried." Joan let a small pleasant chuckle. The two of us glared at her. "Don't act nice bitch." Marlon hissed out. She gasped, visibly shocked by Marlon's words. "Oh my! What on earth has you using such vulgar words in my direction young man? I have been nothing but kind in my attempts to help the students." Joan attempted. "Nice try Joan, but we know everything! Like how you were the original headmaster, and tried to turn the students into weapons!" I snapped at her.

Joan's smile vanished, in fact, her face morphed into a creepy silent stare. "So you've found out." Was all she said. "Yeah, so don't think for a second we'll let you get away with this you old hag!" Marlon exclaimed. A creepy smile formed onto Joan's face, sending chills down my spine. "What are you smiling about?" I asked, trying to not let her see my unease. She gave a small chuckle, folding her hands together. Behind her we heard a set of doors open, and lots of feet moving forward. Marlon and I gasped as most of the other students stood behind her. Louis, Omar, Ruby, Gabriel, Mitch, Willy, Ben, Doug, and Eleanor. But something...something was seriously wrong with them. "Because my dears, I've already reclaimed control.".

They all stepped forward, making Marlon and I scream. Their scleras were pitch black, while their irises glowed their respective power color. Black vein like lines ran from their eyes down to their cheeks, like some terrifying form of corruption. That's what I was going to call it now. Corruptive mind control. 

"Lou..?" Marlon gasped out, looking at his best friend. Louis glanced at the two of us, making me flinch. Looking at the crowd, I found certain students missing. AJ? Where had AJ gone? I left him with Louis and Louis was right here!

I couldn't focus on that much longer, and Joan spoke some more. "Now dears, let's make this easy and join the rest of your friends.". "Fat chance." I spat out, regaining my composure. "Then you force my hand." Joan sighed out, "Get them". The two of us tensed up as Joan left and all the others approached us. "Guys, come on, we're friends." Marlon attempted, gaining none of their attention. My eyes widened in horror watching fire trail up Louis' arms, and realized Joan would have them any force necessary to get the rest of us in her control.

Grabbing Marlon's wrist, I screamed. "RUN!" The two of us bolted down the hallway, the others chasing after us.


	14. ESCAPE - Clementine

"Remind me to kick Joan's ass when we get out of this!" Marlon shouted, running with me as the controlled students chased us. "Let's focus on actually getting out of HERE!" I yelled as a fire ball barely missed me. Okay, when he wasn't being light hearted, Louis' powers were terrifying and dangerous. "Their splitting up, they must be trying to black us off." Marlon explained after glancing back. "Or maybe their getting the students that weren't at the assembly! Brody, Violet, and Aasim were helping the twins look for Tenn!" I told. "Now Tenn's gone?!" Marlon groaned out loud.

We rounded a corner, making it back into another hall. "This place is bigger than I imagined!" I panted. "We never use these halls!" Marlon retorted, he was trying to stay focused, but it was clear he was very upset at the fact that all his friends had fallen pray to Joan. I looked at the lightning troubled, "We're gonna stop her, we need to focus on getting away first.". Marlon gave a quick nod, and we were almost to the end of the hall when Omar came out from the ground with Gabe.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed just as Omar began to blow strong gusts of wind towards us. I fell back, whilst Marlon strained to stay standing. Glancing back, I loudly gasped upon seeing Doug and Eleanor waiting at the end of the hall for us. "Hold on!" I struggled to shout over the winds, clawing at the wooden ground in attempt to stay in place. "I'm trying my damnest!" Marlon grunted, yelping as he fell onto his knees, and struggled to stay in place.

Omar gave another strong blast, nearly sending us at the other two, when several origami birds flew into his face. "What the?!" Omar exclaimed trying to get the paper off. Attempting to run at us, Eleanor went for me, only for her and Doug to be frozen in place. The two of us looked to the end of the hall, seeing Carley and Brody. "Brody! Damn, am I glad to see you!" Marlon exclaimed. Her face went red, but Carley cut between the two. "We don't have time for this! We need to get out of here!" Carley shouted. "Right!" We all ran down the hall, nearly making it out of the building, when Ben, Ruby, and Willy cut us off. "Shit!" Carley exclaimed. "Upstairs!" Brody shouted, running up the stairs. The three of us followed her, nearly making it up when a vine busted through stairs, grabbing onto Carley's ankle.

"Carley!" Brody gasped out. The paper troubled swore loudly, before looking up at us. "Go, take my car and get out of here!" She tossed her car keys at us, and Marlon caught them, "Don't let that evil woman take you.". Marlon gave a nod, running all the way up the stairs, and into the halls. Brody was hesitant, but followed us.

"We need to get out of here, Carley's car should be in the back, like the other teachers!" Brody explained. "Exactly! Now let's-WOAH!" I jumped back as a row of fire erupted in front of us. "Other way!" I shouted, doing an immediate turn, running down the hall. "Not so fast!" More fire blocked our path. "Louis, don't do this!" Marlon pleaded as the fire troubled entered the blocked off hall. "Why not? Why do you guys have to be so rebellious? This way we'll all be one big happy family!" Louis chuckled, making me tense. This wasn't him, I had to keep remembering that. This wasn't Louis. "I don't want to fight you man." Marlon stated. "Too bad, cause I sure as hell do!" Brody and I gasped in alarm as Louis tackled Marlon to the wall, fist surrounded by fire as he pinned him against the wall.

"Louis, come on man! We grew up together, we did everything together! We were practically brothers Lou!" Marlon pleaded, trying to get through to him. Louis was about to hit him, but seemed hesitant, staring at his best friend. "Mar....lon..?" He gasped out, before letting go of him, shaking his head. The three of us looked at him wide eyed. "Louis?" Brody nervously asked, trying to get close. "Your all fools!" He sent a wall of fire at us. I quickly blasted him and the flames back with my powers, managing to knock him out. "I'm sorry..." I whispered to the unconscious boy, before looking at the other two. They looked so conflicted, but understood that we had to keep going.

The three of us rushed down the hall, finding Aasim struggling against Ben and Mitch. "Stop!" Brody went for a rewind, before Mitch grabbed both her wrist. She gasped in alarm, looking at the strong troubled in terror. Mitch chuckled darkly, before slamming the time troubled's body into the the wall. "BRODY!" Marlon shouted in anger as he did it again. His eyes glowed a fierce bright blue as he tore off his gloves. He was about to shock the two when Ben and Mitch were attacked by neon blast. "Leave them alone!" Sophie shouted, sending more blast at them, blinding the two. The two shielded their eyes, before running. "That's right, run!" Sophie smiled proud of herself.

I rushed to Brody's side, gasping as blood poured down the side of her face. "Oh my god..." Violet gasped out, walking over. "She's probably got a concussion, broken arm too." Aasim spoke. Marlon looked at her scared, before lifting her up, letting her lean against him. "Marlon?" I questioned. "We aren't losing anyone else." Marlon snapped, before walking ahead, leading us down the hall. "When we get somewhere safe, do you think you can help her?" I asked to Tenn as we followed Marlon, and thankfully he nodded. "If we get out, everyone's gone crazy..." Violet breathed out. "It's Joan's damn fault." Marlon growled out, helping Brody walk. "What?" Minerva questioned. "She's taken control of the school, wants to use us as weapons." I explained. "Holy shit." Violet gaped.

The eight of us kept moving through the halls, looking for a way out. "Is there really only one staircase in here?" I groaned aloud, sneaking around with them. "It is." Sophie sighed out. Great, just fucking great.

"Stop...." Brody gasped out. Marlon looked sadly at her, sitting her down. "Just hold on a little longer Brody, we're almost out." I said, crouching down to her vision. Brody weakly looked at us, then down the hall. "Just leave me... I'm just slowin' yal down..." Brody groaned down, holding her head. I sadly looked at her, then the others. Could we really just leave her here with everyone else being controlled? Heavy footsteps got closer to where we were and i realized the others were on their way over here. Facing Brody, and angered expression grew on my face.

"No, we aren't leaving you." I unzipped my light gray hoodie, removing it from underneathe my denim jacket and tying it around her head. Brody attempted to stop me, but I was determined to help her. Marlon whispered a thank you to me, helping pick Brody up again. "Uh...guys..." Tenn whimpered, causing us to look up. Standing not far from us was Gabriel, Ruby, and Willy. "Crap." Minerva gulped.

Violet looked at the three, before glaring. She stepped in front of us, tearing her necklace off. "Violet?" Aasim asked. The mist troubled looked back at us, giving a small smile. "I'll meet you guys on the other side." Violet spoke, just before charging at the three. "Holy shit." I gaped, beginning to run away with the others. "She's a badass." Marlon chuckled, proud of his best friend. Minerva glanced back, giving off a small smile, "Yeah...she is a badass.".

"Damnit, all the stairs are blocked off still." Marlon swore, now completely carrying Brody. "What do we do?" Tenn asked. "I don't know, we need-". "Guys, over here!" I looked up, finding Violet at the end of the hallway, fully formed. "Nice one Vi." Marlon smirked. Violet waved her hands for us to follow her, gesturing to the headmaster's office. I could see her body, but her face was turned away, facing the halls. "We can get out through here, all the cars aren't that far, they won't realize what we're doing." Violet called out. Everyone moved to follow her, but I stood still. "Clem?" Sophie asked, turning back to look at me. I looked forward, something was wrong. "Violet...turn around." I spoke. Minnie looked at me confused while Violet spoke, "We don't have time for this Clem, let's go.". "Then just turn around." I demanded.

She growled in aggrivation, turning around, eyes pitch black. "You just have to make this hard, don't you?" Violet growled out, charging at us. I went to pin her with my powers, but Aasim already had her on the ground. What were with this guys senses?! Minnie looked at Violet heart broken, but her little brother grabbed her hand tightly. "Come on, we need to go!" He pleaded. "I'm sorry Vi...." Minnie whispered, running down the halls. marlong runted, adjusting his carrying on Brody, and running as fast as he could.

We made our way around, eventually finding ourselves in the headmaster's office. "We probably should've just followed her and then knocked her out." Aasim commented, just before we heard many students rushing to where we were, "Nevermind.". I quickly opened the door with my powers, yelling as Rosie barked at us, chained to the desk. "Is this where you've been this entire time girl?!" Sophie gasped out, quickly untying the dog. Rosie barked a little more, before softly whining, licking the neon troubled's hand. I quickly used my powers to lock the door, only for it to be bashed open by Mitch. "NO!" I exclaimed in horror as we were quickly over whelmed. Mitch yelled as he tackled Marlon, knocking Brody out of his arms. Eleanor gently picked up Brody. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Marlon shouted. Louis chuckled, crouching down to his tackled friends side. "You are head over heels for her man." The fire troubled chuckled.

Joan stepped into the room, and I immediately tried lunging at her, only for Louis and Violet to grab my arms tightly. Joan walked over to me, that evil smile on her face. "You remind me so much of him Clementine. I'm so sad I have to force this gift to you, I would've loved a willing helper, but you leave me no choice.". "NO!" The others screamed as Joan put her fingers on my temples, using her powers to control me. My heart hammered as my mind grew foggier and foggier, her control getting stronger and stronger.

"Do not give up Clementine. You are here for a purpose, and it is time for you to show your purpose. Show them your true potential." The voice came back into my mind.

"You...can't...CONTROL ME!" I shouted loudly, the black vanishing from my eyes as they grew a bright gold. My powers surged through me, releasing a telekentic blast that knocked them all off of their feet. Getting onto the ground, I quickly helped the others up onto their feet. "Come on!" I yelled, using another surge of energy to blow a hole open in the room wall. "GET THEM!" Joan cried out as the students started coming to. I jumped from the window, hovering down with my powers. "Jump guys!" I shouted, and thankfully they did. All of them and Rosie leapt down, and we rushed to where Carley's car was. It was thankfully a van, which had plenty of room for all of us. I'm guessing it had something to do with her old job as a news reporter.

I hopped into the passenger seat, watching Marlon hand Brody to Aasim and Sophie. "Please tell me you can drive!" I pleaded to Marlon as he got in the passenger seat. "I know enough." Marlon remarked, starting the car. Shit. "Look it's all we got, so floor it!" Minnie shouted to the lightning troubled. Marlon slammed his foot onto the the gas, and we were about to drive forward when something suddenly caused it to stop. "What was that..?!" Tenn gasped out. I quickly looked through the rear view mirror, gasping as Mitch was trying to pull the car back. "MARLON KEEP DRIVING!" I exclaimed. "I'm trying!" He shouted back, pounding his foot as hard as he could on the gas. Through the mirror I could see the others coming after us as well. Rosie barked loudly at them, Tenn clinging to her for comfort.

Thankfully after a terrifying game of tug of war, the van lurched forward, speeding right through the school gates, breaking the gates. I'm pretty sure the front was busted and the bumper was torn off, but worth it! "Thank god..." Minnie breathed out. I glanced outside, and my blood went cold. "Don't cheer yet." I breathed out.

Through the rear view I could see Ruby using her powers, and before us tree roots came out from the ground before us. "Oh shit!" Marlon exclaimed. "Do not stop!" I took off my seat belt, climbing onto the roof of the van. "What are you doing?!" Aasim freaked. "I'm gonna be our sheild!" I shouted, getting onto the roof of the van. I planted my body securely on the roof, using my powers to hold me in place. Raising my hand, I quickly moved the roots aside, protecting us. "Clem, to the right!" My eyes widened as I saw Violet in mist form being carried by Omar's winds, not far behind her, riding on some of Ruby's vines were Louis and Carley. "Damnit!" Marlon grimaced looking at his two best friends. "Don't get side tracked!" I called out, trying to mind blast them away from the car. The three avoided my attacks, and jumped onto the van. "Crap!" I exclaimed, grimacing as I had to deal with the three up close, and alone.

Well, not for long. Aasim did an impressive flip, climbing onto the roof and swiping his leg across the three, making the fall. "Sorry not sorry!" I quipped, blasting them off the van, of course making sure they didn't land to hard. Aasim and I climbed back into van, taking a deep sigh of relief. I caught Marlon looking out the rear view mirror sadly. "We'll get them back." I put a hand on his shoulder sadly, we'd get them al back. Marlon slowly nodded, continuing to drive, until finally we couldn't see the school or the students.

"What...what now...?" I turned, suprised to find Brody talking. Tenn moved to the back row, removing my shirt and checked her injury. "I...don't know." I confessed, before looking around the car. "What are you doing..?" Minnie asked, just as I opened the glove box. To my surprise I pulled out a map, a location highlighted on it, and a note attached to it. "If the time comes, see him" I read out loud, glancing up at the road. Marlon glanced around lost, and I explained to him where we had to go. "Seven years in that school...easy to forget what the outside word looks like." Marlon softly remarked.

We followed the directions for sometime, until roughly an hour later we drove up to a clearing. All of us climbed out, looking around the area. "Is this where we're supposed to be?" Minnie questioned, helping Sophie hold Brody up. "It's what the map says." I responded, looking around. "Are we sure that wasn't Carley's old news reporter days..?" Minnie nervousy asked, looking around.

"That'd be a damned shame wouldn't it." We all gasped, turning around, finding a figure walking towards us. That voice...it was the boy that warned me about Joan. He wore a long dark gray trench coat, underneathe it being a blue and black striped shirt, black torn jeans, and a gray scarf that cover a good portion of his face. The only parts of his face I could see was his right eye, which was brown, above his eyes were black rectangular glasses, he had brown skin which was coated with freckles, and had long dark brown hair tied back in a dreaded pony tail. "Who are you?" Marlon got in front of us defensively. "Ack, I am offended!" The man scoffed, pulling down his scarf. He looked...oddly familar, but his most shocking feature was that his left eye was the same pitch black as the corrupted students, same black veins and all. "You act like we should know you." Aasim growled. The man sighed loudly, shaking his head. "That's right, Everett made it that you forgot." He sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked at him, and recognized what I saw in him. "Your..." I began, which made him smirk.

"Let me formally introduce myself as Alexander Walters."


	15. Goodbye Ericson's - Alex

I couldn't help but smile at their shocked faces. "But...you commited suicide seven years ago..." Aasim breathed out. "I musta hit my head harder than I thought." Brody gaped, damn, poor girl looked messed up. "I don't...how?" Minnie gaped, looking at me wide eyed. I put my hands on my hips, looking at them all. "Come on, let's go inside. I am just positive the others will want to meet you." I explained, not giving them anytime to react as I was already walking off. "Guess we got no choice." Clem sighed, following me.

Making my way over to a set of trees, I proceeded to blow their minds by moving the trees with my mind. "I don't...how?" They all asked. I turned around, looking at Clem, and I could tell she understood quickly. "You gave me those visions because we're connected...just like Lee and Joan." Clem responded. "Bingo." I smirked, before waving them to follow me inside. It took a few moments, but they all eventually went in. I glanced around a few times, before jumping in after them and closing the exit behind us. "Wow." Tenn gasped, looking inside my bunker. "It's pretty impressive, I know." I responded, leading them inside. "Hey, it's time you gave us fucking answers." Marlon snapped at me, causing me to turn around annoyed.

"What is there to explain? Joan was the orignal headmaster, and she went crazy after he sun was killed by normal people. She then thought it would be fine to turn a bunch of kids into weapons, but Lee and I stopped him. I barely escaped control like Clem, but I was a bit to far in and got scared. So, Lee mind wiped everyone for protection, and had me hide away for when she comes back in hopes to stop her." I explained. "Why didn't you come back though? Louis was devastated thinking you died!" Marlon spoke, making me glare. "How about you fuck off Marlon. Do you think I wanted to abandon my brother and all my friends? To play dead and hide waiting for Joan to take control?! No, I really fucking didn't man!" I snapped at him, making him tense. I sighed loudly, looking at the group... "They got Lou...didn't they..?" I asked. Clementine sadly nodded, making me sigh aloud, I was a shit big brother.

There was a moment of silence, before Minerva spoke. "What's the plan?" She asked. It was Clementine that spoke, a determined glare on her face. "We get our friends back." Clem stated. "How?" Marlon scoffed, sitting besides the injured Brody, "We're out numbered and out powered.". To everyone's shock, it was Brody he gave him the tough love speech. "Cut that crap out Marlon, ya here me? Our friends are being controlled by that evil woman. Are you saying you want Joan to keep control of Vi and Lou? To use them as weapons and destroy who they were?!" Brody exclaimed. "No, no way in hell!" He looked fucking pissed now. "Then stop whining about it, and for once use that anger on something good. Use it in helping us defeat Joan." Brody told, looking him right in the eyes. Marlon gave a determined nod, clenching his fist tightly. "Joan better be fucking ready, cause she messed with the wrong school." Marlon growled out.

Oh, now I totally under stood why my baby brother wanted to be friends with the anger issued mullet wearing-

"I'm glad your all up for some payback, because I had been itching for it ever since I was down here." I stated, hands on my hips, I know my baby bro totally copied my style, "First things first, is everyone in.". The others glanced amongst each other, but Marlon stood up, nodding. "I'm in." He spoke. "So am I." Brody dizzly stood, taking a moment to keep her balance. "What? No fucking way? Your hurt!" Marlon exclaimed. "I ain't letting my crush go in there alone." Brody softly smiled, making Marlon gape. "Now you tell him?" Sophie whispered, getting elbowed by her sister. Brody looked up at him, "I thought now was plenty good of a time to say it...considering none of us know what's gonna happen once we get back in the school-" Brody was cut off by Marlon gently pulling her into a kiss. Clementine face palmed, while I gave a small clap. Louis was gonna be so pissed that he missed this.

Ignoring the two, Aasim stood up, "I'm in too... I wanna save Louis." Aasim confessed, making me look at him alarmed. "Didn't know you swung that way." Sophie meowed. "Sorry Aasim, but he's mine. Secondly, if we're all just confessing now, I have to say, I kinda thought Violet was cute." Clem spoke, "Oh, and I'm in.". "You better think she's cute." Minnie breathed out, "We're in too. Even Tenn said he was in.". The younger brother gave a shy nod, "I don't want to fight...but I do want to be there in case someone else gets hurt.". Rosue gave a bark in agreement, wagging her tail.

"Then it's confirmed, we're all in this together." I sung the end, chuckling to myself. "You are defiantly Louis' brother." Brody rolled her eye. Clem walked over, standing besides me. "We're going to take her down, that's why the two of us are connected." She said, her eyes flashing a fierce gold, "Now, let's go save our friends.".

Joan returned to the school and took control. A small group of students escaped, but many more were taken over by Joan's influence.

You left....

Clementine: DETERMINE  
\- Danced with Louis whilst playing the piano  
\- Confessed she has feelings for Louis, and was interested in seeking a romance with him  
\- Clementine managed to escape the school with a small group of troubled students, but did not escape unscared  
\- Is determined to return to the school and find AJ and save her friends

AJ: MISSING  
\- Became good friends with Tennesse  
\- It is unknown what happened to AJ, as he vanished sometime during the assembly  
\- Clementine didn't visit him at night, and missing one of his visions, which possibly could've changed the course of how thigns went

Marlon: FURIOUS  
\- Marlon got into a fight with Louis about his crush, weakening their friendship  
\- Marlon escaped the school with the others, but is haunted by the fact he abandoned by his friends  
\- Vows to come back and apologize to his best friend  
\- Got to kiss Brody

Louis: CORRUPTED  
\- Hates cantaloupe  
\- Fought Mitch when he mentioned his brother  
\- Danced with Clementine, and nearly kissed her only to be rejected  
\- Fixed the relationship when they talked whilst finding her hat  
\- Tried helping Marlon confess his crush to Brody, but that back fired, and nearly destroyed their friendship  
\- Clementine asked Louis to assist AJ to the assembly, allowing him to be controlled  
\- After the others escaped, he was left at the school corrupted with the others

Alex: HOPEFUL  
\- Was rumored to be dead until found  
\- Lee ordered him to stay hidden  
\- Once Clementine arrived, he knew it was time to defeat Joan once and for all

Brody: GUILT RIDDEN  
\- Dubbed team mom due to her care for all the other students  
\- Had a crush on Marlon, which she confessed to during them all agreeing to rescue their friends  
\- When attacked by Mitch, she suffered serious injuries, breaking an arm, several ribs, and even possibly completely damaging her right eye

Violet: CORRUPTED  
\- Violet was saved from the storm by Brody's quick thinking  
\- Despite her unscocial behavior, Violet showed how much she cared for her friends  
\- Refusing to abandon Brody, Violet offered herself up as a distractiom  
\- Sadly she was defeated and corrupted by Joan

Minerva: HEART BROKEN  
\- Avoided the assembly when her brother left  
\- Minerva was one of the few students to escape  
\- Was heart broken to abandon her sister

Sophie: LOST  
\- Saved Brody and Aasim last second with her powers  
\- Sophie was left lost, still in disbelief that all the others are trapped at the school

Tennesse: SCARED  
\- Tenn became great friends with AJ  
\- Is scared of what'll happen once they return to the school

Ben: CORRUPTED  
\- His powers are a curse to himself, making others lucky while he suffers  
\- Went to the assembly like many others

Sarah: MISSING  
\- She somewhat got along with Violet due to her being her roommate  
\- It is unknown what happened to her during or after the assembly

Aasim: CONFUSED  
\- Aasim kept mostly to himself, minus hanging out with Omar and Ruby  
\- Escaped the school when he helped Brody search for Tenn  
\- Admitted to his crush on Louis and vows to help save their friends

Omar: CORRUPTED  
\- Gave in, playing elemental baseball with the others  
\- Went to the assembly, getting corrupted by Joan

Ruby: CORRUPTED  
\- Came off a rude at first  
\- Clementine soon learned she was a big sweet heart once you got to know her  
\- Was taken over by Joan during the assembly

Willy: CORRUPTED  
\- Started the food fight  
\- Does not regret the food fight  
\- Loved the food fight  
\- Was corrupted by Joan

Mitch: CORRUPTED  
\- Clementine first met him doing bench presses with Carley's van  
\- Accidentally got into a fight with Louis  
\- Was corrupted by Joan

Mariana: MISSING  
\- Mariana is a sweet girl  
\- Never showed off her powers  
\- It isn't known what happened to her after the assembly

Gabriel: CORRUPTED  
\- Incapable of controlling his powers fully  
\- Accidentally prevented Marlon from confessing to Brody  
\- Got corrupted by Joan during the assembly

Carley: HEROIC  
\- Was the first person AJ and Clementine met at the school  
\- Supported all of her students  
\- When Joan was taking over the school, her main priority was to protect her students  
\- This cost her safety, as she was corrupted, not before giving the escaped student her car keys

Doug: CORRUPTED  
\- Called a huge nerd by all the students  
\- He was helped set up the assembly and was corrupted by Joan

Luke: MISSING  
\- Vanished just before the assembly

Eleanor: CORRUPTED  
\- Mentioned she has a boyfriend named Tripp  
\- Never had Clementine visit her for injuries  
\- Helped set up the assembly and got corrupted

Joan: IN CONTROL  
\- Arrived a few hours ago as headmaster Lee's colleage  
\- Revealed to the former headmaster  
\- Turning troubled students into killers to kill normals to avenger her dead son  
\- Has taken over the school and most of the students

Lee: DEFEATED  
\- Mind wiped all the students to protect them  
\- Lost the battle against Joan  
\- It is unknown what became of him after Joan won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. Thank you all so much for the fun ride, and expect part 2 coming this week


End file.
